Olenko minä näkymätön?
by norwey
Summary: kertoo kanadasta jonka elämä ei ole ollut helppoa kunne heidän luokalle tulee uusi oppilas


Miksi kukaan ei nähnyt minua? Miksi kukaan ei kuullut minua? Miksi

minusta tuntui että olin kuin ilmaa?. Miksi minä en saanut sanoja

suustani ? Onko minussa joku vikana?Matthew Williams istui luokassa

pulpetilla ja tuijotti surullisena ulos ja katsoi kuinka linnut

lensivät kauniisti. Yhtä-äkkiä ovi loksahti käänsin pääni ja näin

kuinka sisään tuli poika jolla oli hymy huulilla ja harmaat lyhyet

hiukset. Poika sanoi :" Hallo, olen Gilbert ja tulen Saksasta ja

pelaaan jalkapalloa ja minulla on veli ,mutta hän on eri luokalla.

Kaikki tytöt huokailivat luokassa. Minä vain istuin vain rauhallisena

pulpetilla,koska tuskin hän edes näki minua tai jos näki tuski hän

puhuisi minulle. Gilbert istahti minun viereiseen pulpettiin ja sanoi

:" hei kukas sinä olet". Minä käänsin pääni ja katsoin häntä

hämmentyneenä enkä saanut sanoja suustani. Käänsi pääni ja jatkoin

muistiinpanoja. Gilbert tuhahti ja yritti kuunnella opettajaa. Koko

tunnin hän yritti puhua minulle tai puhui,mutta minä en saanut

sanakaan suusta. Kävelin lokerolleni otin sieltä fysiikan kirjan ja

lähdin kohti luokkaa. Minä vihasin fysikkaa vaikka en ollut huono

sinä,mutta meidän fysiikan opetteja oli hyvin omituinen ja hän aina

huutaa meille kun kukaan ei älyä tai ei kuuntele. Minä istuin luokan

nurkkaan niikun yleensäkin,koska sielä oli rauhallista kun kaikki

melujat oli laitettu etupenkkiin. Gilbert tuli taas minun viereeni

istumaan. En edes katsonut häntä. Opettaja huusi:'" nonii hiljaa

kaikki, nyt minä olen jakanut parit ja teette paritöitä. Minä

jähmetyin ja kuuntelin tarkkaa. Vähän ajan päästä opettaja sanoi:"

Gilbert ja Matthew ovat parit. Minun teki mieli juosta ulos

luokasta,mutta en tehnyt sitä minä vain tunsin tyttöjen vihaisen

katseen. Gilbert näytti iloiselta ja hymyili minulle. Meidän piti

tehdä pari työ atomista. Gilbert sanoi:"tämä on todella tylsää". Minä

en saanut vieläkään yhtään sanaa suustani vain nyökksin hänelle ja

otin kynänä käteen ja aloin kirjottaa. Gilbert etsi tietoa ja minä

kirjoitin. Ihmettelin sitä miksi hän puhuu minulle vaikka minusta

tuntuu että kukaan ei huomaa minua ja että olen kuin ilmaa muille.

Vihdoin tunti loppui. Minulla oli enää kaksi kuvista minä toivoin että

tuo yli pirteä saksalainen ei olisi sielä. Minun onneksi kuulin hän

jutteli veljelleen että hänellä oli liikuntaa. Minä maalasin kaunista

maisemaa jossa pellolla istui vaaleahiuksinen ja harmaahiuksinen

poika. Hetken päästä tajusin että harmaahiuksen poika näytti

Gilbertiltä. Onneksi tunti juuri loppui ja pääsin lähtemään kotiin.

asuin yksin kaksiossa joka oli 2 kilometrin päässä minun koulusta ja

kävelin aina kotiin. Veljeni Alfred asui hänen poikaystävänsä kanssa

Englannissa ja minä Kanadassa siksi näimme niin harvoin,mutta hän aina

laittaa sähköpostia minulle. Menin taulun eteen ja aloin maalata

ihmistä ja taas havahduin siihen että henkilö muistutti paljon

Gilbertiä. Istahdin sohvalle ja mietin miksi en saanut sanoja suustani

ja miksi hän puhui minulle ja mikä tämä outo tunne on ? Katsoin

televisiota varmaa tunnin kunnes muistin että minun piti käydä

kaupassa. Lähdin ajamaan pöyrälläni kohti lähintä kauppaa. Laitoin

pyörän siihen kuuluvalle paikalle ja lähdin kauppaan. Näin esinmäisenä

Gilbertin kaupassa minä menin yhden hyllyvälikön väliin piiloon ettei

hän näkisi minua. Mietin mikä minulla on ,kun joku yrittää olla

minulle ystävä minä vain välttelen. Olin juuri menossa pois hyllykön

välistä kun Gilbert käveli ja näki minut. Hän tuli minun luokseni ja

sanoi :" hei Matthew asutko sinäkin tässä lähellä . Tuijotin maata ja

nyökksin. Gilbert sanoi:" minä ja veljeni muutimme valkoiseen

kerrostaloon ja viidenteen kerrokseen ja 20 a. Minä jähmetyin kun

tajusin että he ovat minun uusia naapureja. Ennen naapurissa asui

hyvin outo ranskalais mies joka kävi kokkia koulua. Hän yritti aina

puhua minulle,mutta minä en ikinä puhunut hänelle,koska hän vaikutti

niin oudolta. Sain kaikki tavarat ja lähdin äkkiä kotiin ettei hän

saisi tietää että asun naapurissa. Gilbert sanoi :" minä ajattelin

heti tutusta meidän naapuriin ja leipoa hänelle kakun. Ludwig naurahti

ja sanoi :" sinun kakkujasi ei pirukaan syö". Gilbert ärähti :" älä

nyt minä osaan kokota". Kun Gilbert oli kotona hän alkoi tehdä

kakkua. Puolentoista tunnin päästä kakku oli valmis ja Gilbert laittoi

sen kakku kupuun ja lähti viemään sitä naapurille. Hän painoi

ovikelloa ja naurahti itsekseen. Minä olin juuri syömässä ja

ihmettelin että kuka minun oveen koputtaisi kävelin ovelle ja mietin

hetken,mutta avasin sen hitaasti. Näin ovellani seisovan Gilbertin.

Gilbert hihkaisi:" sinäkö olet minun naapurini". Tuijotin hetken ja

nyökkäsin vaisusti. Gilbert sanoi:" tein sinulle kakun saanko tulla

sisään. Nyökkäsin. Gilbert tuli sisään ja sanoi : " onpa sinulla hieno

kämppä ". Yritin sanoa jotain mutta en vain saanut ääntäni tulemaan

vain nyökksin me istuimme pöytään ja Gilbert puhui ja minä nyökkäsin

ja söimme hänen kakkua. Olin unohtanut maalauksen maalauspidikkeelle

ja Gilbert huomasi ja sanoi :" tykkäät maalata". Minä hätkähdin ja

toivoin että hän ei menisi katsomaan , mutta turhaan .Gilbert käveli

taululle ja tuijotti hetken sitä ja sanoi:" tuo poika jotenkin näyttää

minulta". Minä en tiennyt mitä tehdä nousin nopeasti ylös ja yritin

juosta taulun mutta minua alkoi huipata oli lähellä kaatua ,mutta

Gilbert sai minut kiinni. Gilbert laittoi minut sohvalle ja odotti.

Vähän ajan päästä heräsin ja näin kaksi silmää jotka tuijottivat

minua. Minun naamanni lehahti punaiseksi ja nousin nopeasti pystyyn

vaikka oloni ei ollut mikään hirveän hyvä. Gilbert sanoi :"oletko

kunnossa:" Minä vihdoin ajattelin puhua mutta en taaskaan saanut

suustani sanaa nyökkäsin vain . Gilbert jatkoi:" olet todella taitava

piirtäjä saanko nähdä lisää sinun piirustuksia. Minun naamani lehahti

taas punaiseksi ,mutta nyökkäsin ja lähdin kävelemään yhteen

huoneeseen jossa pidin maalauksia. Gilbert tuli perässä ja sanoi :"

olet todella mahtava piirtäjä. Hän katsoi taulua missä olin minä

Veljeni ja hänen poikaystävänsä. Gilbert kysyi:" onko tuo veljesi."

Minä nyökkäsin vain vastaukseki . vähän ajan päästä Gilbert sanoi :"

minun pitää mennä jalkapallo harjoitukset alkavat kohta". nyökksin ja

katsoin vähän haikeana . Gilbert sanoi :" tule sinä katsomaan kun minä

harjoittelen, meillä on peli viikon päästä." Vihdoin sain sanan

suustani ja sanoi :" oikeasti." yllätyin itsekin ja Gilbertkin

yllättyi kun puhuin. Gilbert hymyili ja vastasi :" kyllä." sain

vihdoin pienen hymyn ja sanoi :"nähdään alhaalla." Gilbert nyökkäsi ja

lähti kotiinsa". Minä kävin laittamassa laittamassa punaisen hupparin

ja mustat kengät. Minä lähdin portaita alas ja odotin ulkona. Ulkona

oli ihana kevät sää. Ei mennyt kun hetki kun Gilbert ja hänen

veljensä tuli alas. hänellä oli jo ajokortti koska hän oli jo

täyttänyt 18 ja me olimme vielä 17. Gilbert sanoi :" tässä on ystävä

Matthew". kättelin hänen veljeään joka sanoi :" hei olen tuon törpön

isoveli Ludwing" nyökkäsin vain ja sitten me lähdimme autoon. Auto oli

todella siisti ja siellä ei näkynyt roskan roskaa. Ludwing lähti

ajamaan ja kysyi :" miten pitkään olet asunut täällä?" Minä sain

hiljaa sanottua :" olen asunut kohta kaksivuotta." Gilbert sanoi :"

veli hän oon vähän ujo älä tenttaa hänätä heti ensimmäisenä". Vihdoin

olimme perillä". Minä ja Gilbert hyppäsimme autosta ja Ludwing huusi:"

soita kun olet valmis ,minä mene Felin luo koska lupasin. Gilbert iski

silmään ja juoksi äkkiä kentälle . Minä katsoin innoissani katsomosta

kun Gilbert pelasi. Oli Kulunut tunti ja Gilbert sanoi :" meidän pitää

lähteä kävelemään,koska Ludwigin auto oli mennyt rikki ja hän jäi

Felin luokse yöksi. Haluatko tulla meille yöksi ,koska minulla on

niin tylsää. Minä sanoi hiljaa :"voin minä". Gilbert hymyili minulle

ja sanoi :" mennään nyt". lähdimme kävelemään ei tästä ollut kuin 3

kilometriä. Gilbert kysyi :" missä sinun veljesi on". Minä katsoin

ystävääni suoraan silmiin ja sanoi hiljaa :" hän asuu poikaystävänsä

kanssa Englannissa, näemme aika harvoin sillon kun hän tulee tänne

Kanadaa lomallansa". Gilbert nyökkäsi ja olimme nopeasti kerrostalon

pihalla. Minä menin ottamaan muutamia vaatteita kotoani ja muistin

että minun pitäisi ottaa masennuslääkkeeni mukaan. Huokaisin ja

laitoin sen piiloon laukkuun. Sitten lähdin Gilbertin luo joka asui

naapurissaXD. koputin ovea ja Gilbert tuli avamaan. Minä astuin sisään

todella siistii taloon jossa oli saksalaista tyyliä. katsoin yhtä isoa

taulua eteisessä jossa oli niitty ja puita ja kaunis sinen taivas.

Gilbert sanoi :" tuo on meidän isoisämme tekemä." Minä vastasin :"

todella heno": Gilbert sanoi :" haluatko käydä saunassa." minä

vastasin nopeasti :" en halua." Gilbert ihmetteli nopeea Vastausta ja

vastasi:" hyvä on minä menen saunaan odota sinä tässä". Minä istahdin

sohvalle ja aloin katsoa televisiota. Viidentoistaminuuntin päästä

Gilbert tuli saunasta ja minä pääsin suihkuun. Otin vain pyyhkeen,

mutta en huomannut että masennuslääkeepurkkini joka oli tippunut

Gilbertin huoneen lattialle. Gilbert meni omaan huoneeseen ja näki

valkoisen purkin lattialla. Gilbert nosti sen käteensä ja katsoi mitä

purkissa luki: masennuslääkkeet. Minä tuli juurin suihkusta ja katsoin

Gilberttiä hauhistuneena ja vetäisin purkin hänen kädestä . Gilbert

tuijotti minua huolestuneena ja kysyi: syötkö sinä masennus

lääkkeitä:? Minä olin lähtemässä juoksemaan pois,mutta Gilbert oli

nopea liikkeissään ja tarttui käteeni niin että hupparini hiha nousi

vähän ylös. Gilbert näki minun kädessäni jälkiä. Gilbert kiskaisi koko

hihan ylös ja näki kauhean käteni. Gilbert sanoi rauhallisena äänellä

:" oletko sinä viilellyt itseäsi. Minun ilmeeni muuttui vakavaksi ja

katoin äkkiä maahan ja olin hetken hiljaa. Pidättelin itkua, koska

olihan Se noloa ruveta itkemään. Gilbert nosti pääni ylös ja katsoi

vakavana ja sanoi:" vastaa minulle". Minä en voinut pari kyyneltä

valui poskelleni ja yritin olla katsomatta Gilbertiin joka tuijotti

minua huolestuneena. Gilbert vetäisi minut halaukseen ja sanoi:" ole

kiltti ja kerro ". Minä irrottaudun Gilbert otteesta ja katsoin hetken

häntä ja avasin suuni :" minä olen aina ollut ilman ystävää ".

Gilbert kauhistui ja sanoi:" nyt sinulla on ainakin minut?. Minä

hymyilin pienesti ja jatkoin:" oli minulla ala asteella yksi hyvä

kaveri,mutta he muuttivat Venäjälle takaisin kun olimme menossa

yläkouluun sen jälkee minulla ei ollut ketään ja siitä lähtien aloin

viilellä itseäni koska minusta tuntui että kukaan ei nähnyt minua

minusta tunti että olen ilmaa ja että kukaan ei välitä minusta".

Gilbert halasi minua uudestaan ja sanoi :" lupaatko lopettaa itsesi

sattuttamisen ja minä ole olen sinun ystäväsi aina ja ikuisesti".

Poskelleni vierähti uudestaan muutama kyynel ja sanoi :" lupaan".

Hetken olimme hiljaa kunnes Gilbert rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja sanoi:"

katsotaanko jotain elokuvaa". Minä nyökkäsin ja menimme olohuoneeseen.

Minusta tuntui paljon helpommalta kun olin saanut sanoa jollekin

kaikkia asiat jotka painoivat minua ja vihdoin olin saanut ystävän.

Gilbert kysyi:" mitäs katsotaan". Minä vastasin : " toimintaa".

Gilbert oli vähän yllättynyt,mutta valitsi jonkun toiminta elokuvan .

Minä tuijotin elokuvaa mutta aloin nuokkua puolivälissä ja nukahdin ja

nojasin Gilbertiä. Gilbert käänsi päänsä ja kuunteli kuinka Matthew

tuhisi unissaan. Hän sammutti elokuvan ja nosti yllättävän kevyen

kanadalais pojan ja vei hänet patjalleen nukkumaan. Juuri kun Gilbert

tuli huoneestani Ludwig tuli ovesta sisään. Gilbert sanoi:" eikös

sinun pitänyt jäädä yöksi. Ludwig vastasi:" noh Joo,mutta sain

korjattua auton. Gilbert vastasi :" pyysin Matthewin yöksi meille hän

jo nukkuu ". Ludwig vain hymyili ja vastasi:" okei,mutta minä menen

nukkumaan koska menen Felin kanssa huomenna jonnekin pasta

festivaaleille. Gilbert naurahti ja meni itsekin nukkumaan. Huoneesta

kuului vain pientä söpöä tuhinaa. Gilbert yritti mennä hiljaa mutta

osui jalallaan hänen työpöitänsä jalkaan. Minä heräsin kolahdukseen ja

nousin hitaasti ylös ja kysyin :" mikä Se oli". Gilbert rupesi

nauramaan maha kippurassa koska hiukseni sojottivat minne sattuu.

Siinä me hetken nauroimme kunnens Gilbert kysyi:" oletko sinä

Kuullut sinun ystävästäsi pitkään aikaa "? Minun ilmeeni muuttui

kertaheitolla ja vain pudistin päätäni ja vastasin:" Alussa hän

kirjoitti minulle ,mutta nyt kolmeen vuoteen en ole kuullut hänestä

mitään. Gilbert sanoi nopeasti :"anteeksi ja käydään nukkumaaan

huomenna voitaisiin tehdä jotain hauskaa". Minä vastasin :" ei Se

mitään ja käydään vain". Gilbert nukahti nopeasti,mutta minä en saanut

enää nukuttua. Juuri kun olin nukahtamassa puhelimeeni tuli viesti.

Nousin väsyneenä ja katsoin :" Se oli veljeltäni :" hei pikku veli

olen tulossa käymään sinne. Lento saapuu 1 aikaan päivällä sinne,

tulethan vastaan t: Alfred". Minä hymähdin ja vastasin viestiin ja

kävin nukkumaan. Aamulla Gilbert herässi ja hiipi hiljaa keittiöön

jossa Ludwig istui kahvilla."huomenta". Hän sanoi. Gilbert vastasi :"

huomenta" ja istui pöytään. Minä heräsin ja katsahdin Gilbertin

sängylle,mutta koko miestä ei näkynyt. Nousin ylös ja kävelin unisena

keittiöön jossa kummatkin istuivat. Kummatkin sanoivat yhteen ääneen

:" huomenta". Minä sanoin hiljaa huomenta ja jatkoin:" minun pitää

lähteä,koska veljeni tulee tänään tänne. Gilbert sanoi:" aijaa, saanko

minä nähdä hänet"? Nyökkäsin ja lähdin kotiin. Aloin siivoamaan

kämppääni joka ei ollut hirveän sotkuinen mutta kyllin sotkuinen

minulle. Kello oli varttia vaille yksi ja minä lähdin taksilla

lentokentälle ,koska Se oli sen verran kaukana. Tiesin että

myöhästyisin ainakin 20 minuuttia koska en ollut huomannut ajan kulua

siivouksessa. Mutta minun onnekseni lentokone oli vähän myöhässä.

Odotin 10 minuuttia ja vihdoin kone laskeutui ja meni vähän aikaan kun

näin veljeni joka juoksi luokseni iloisesti ja halasi minua. Hän sanoi

:" sanoit että sait vihdoin uuden ystävän, saanko minä nähdä hänet?"

Minä sanoi :" rauhotu nyt ja saat varmaan". Veljeni on aina hirveän

puhelias tyyppi eikä hän osaa pitää suutansa silloin kiini kun

pitäisi. Kävelimme taksille ja kysyin:"miten pitkään ajattelit olla"?.

Alfred huusi :" heroo ! minä olen täällä viikon " naurahdin ja

vastasin :" jos et lopeta tuota riehumista niin nukut ulkona ". Alfred

ei ottanut kuuleviin korviin ja alkoi laulaa :"I'm your hero

Sekai wo mamoru sa

No.1!

I'm your hero

Itsudemo dokodemo tonde ikuzo

Super Hero, yay!

De, nani shite kureru I-GI-RI-SU". Minä huokasin vain ja istuin

taksiin ja taksi lähti kohti kerrostaloja missä minä asuin. olimme 40

minuutin päästä kämpälläni ja käväelimme hissille ja sillä ylös .

veljeni höpötti kokoajan omaan tapaansa jotain ja minä kuuntelin sivu

korvalla ja vastailin. Veljeni on kova puhumaan, ehkä vähän liiankin

kova. Avasin kämppäni oven ja menimme sisään. Alfred lauleli jotain

lauluja ja tanssahteli. Minä kysyin:" lupasin että ystävälle että näät

hänet. Alfredin tanssi pysähtyi ja hän tuijotti veljeään vähän aikaa

ja huusi:" heroo~! Olet vihdoin saanut ystävän". Minä nyökkäsin ja

sanoin:" Ole sitten kunnolla, äläkä nolaa minua. Minusta tuntui

turhalta sanoa veljelleni,koska hän ei ottanut kuuleviin korviin.

Soitin Gilbertille ja hän sanoi tulevansa heti. Gilbert koputti oveen

ja minä menin avamaan. Minä sanoi : "hei Gilbert". Veljeni juoksi

ovelle ja huusi:"HEROO~!. Minä nolostuin vähän ja katsoin vihaisesti

veljeäni. Alfred sanoi:" hei minä olen veljeni sankari Alfred ja

hauska tutustua. Gilbert nyökkäsi huvittuneena ja sanoi:" olen Gilbert

ja olen hänen kaverinsa". Minä polkaisin veljeni jalalla ja

sanoi:"tyhmä". Me juttelimme hetken ,kunnes veljeni ehdotti,että

menisimme keilaamaan. Me kaikki suostuimme ja lähdimme kysymään

voisiko Ludwig. Viedä meidät. Alfred huusi:" oletko Se sinä?". Ludwig

tuijotti ja sanoi:" ei elämä mitä sinä täällä teet?" Alfred naurahti

ja sanoi : olen veljeni luona ". Me Gilbertin kanssa ihmetelimme mistä

he tunsivat,mutta emme jaksaneet välittää vaan lähdimme kohti keila

hallia ajamaan. Ludwigin tuli keilaamaan meidän kanssa. Gilbert

parkaisi: epä reilua Ludwig huijasi varmasti jotekin kun voitti

aina". Kaikki muut nauroivat".

Viikko meni nopeasti teimme paljon veljeni kanssa kaikkea ja joka

päivä hän nolasi minut . Minä saatoin hänet lentokentälle ja lähdin

itse taksilla kotiin takaisin.

Laitointakin päälle ja lähdin kohti urheilu kenttää,koska Gilbertillä

oli peli. Huusin katsomossa:" hyvä Gilbert". Gilbertin joukkue voitti

pelin ja katsomossa hurrasivat kaikki ihmiset. Minä lähdin Gilbertin

kanssa kotiin päin.

Vihdoin loma alkoi ja lukio oli käyty. Gilbert oli hakenut liikunnan

opettajaksi ja minä lähdin kuvataide alalle,mutta minua pelotti että

hän unohtaa minut ja meille ei jää aikaa olla toistemme kanssa. Olimme

sopineet Gilbertin kanssa että menisimme rannalle,mutta koko miestä ei

näkynyt. Vähän ajan päästä Gilbert. Soitti :" sori en pääse menen

Elisabetan kanssa elokuviin". Minä vastasin: okei ei Se haittaa".

Oikeasti Se haittasi,mutta en minä uskaltanut sanoa. Tätä alkoi jatkua

jo pari viikkoa ja olin yrittänyt kysyä Gilbertiä jonnekin,mutta hän

oli vain tyttö ystävänsä kanssa. Istuin sohvalla ja pitkästä aikaa

otin epätoivoisena veitsen esiin ja viilsin käteeni vaikka Se koski

todella paljon. En ollut kuullut Gilbertistä kolmeen viikkoon ja eikä

minua enää kiinostanut , minäkin vain makasin,sohvalla päivät pitkät

ja katsoin telkkaria. Pitkästä aikaa puhelin soi. Nousin laiskasti

sohvalta ja katsoin näyttöä Se oli Gilbert. Ajattelin ensin olla

vastaamatta,mutta vastasin kuitenkin. Gilbert vastasi:" hei voisimmeko

mennä tänää rannalle". Minä purin huultani ja huusin puhelimeen:

"haista paska ja minä en lähde minnekään minulla on menoa

ja tuskin sinua edes kiinnostaa kun olet vain tyttö ystäväsi kanssa

ja vaikka kuolisin" ja sammutin puhelun. Gilbert seisoi paikallaan

jähmettyneenä ja ihmetteli kaverinsa reaktiota. Minä otin takin ja

lähdin ulos. Minulla oli samaan aikaa vihainen että surullinen olo.

Tuijotin hetken yhden korkean talon kattoa ja lähdin tikapuita pitkin

kiipeämään talon katolle. Gilbert hätkähti ja lähti kaverinsa ovelle

ja huusi: "oletko kotona?" ei vastausta. Gilbert nyhtäisi oven auki

joka olikin auki,mutta ketään ei ollu sisällä. Gilbert lähti

juoksemaan portaita alas kohti ulko ovea.

Minä olin talon katolla ja tuijotin alas ja mietin että miksi kukaan

ei välitä minusta ja miksi minun pitäisi elää. Gilbert juoksi niin

kovaan kuin pystyi . Hän näki ihmis joukon joka odotteli talon

katolle. Gilbert katsoi ylös ja näki ystävänsä talon katolla. Gilbert

lähti juoksemaan tikapuitten luo ja yritti kiivetä nopeasti ylös.

Minkä kävelin hiljaa talon katon reunalle. Pudotus olisi ainakin 20

metriä . Juuri kun olin hyppäämässä joku syöksyi ja tarttui kädestäni

etten hyppäisi. Käänsi pääni ja näin Gilbertin joka hengitti

raskaasti. Gilbert vetäisi minut halaukseen ja sanoi:"anteeksi

anteeksi että jäit yksin ". Minulla tipahti pari kyyneltä ja aloin

itkeä. Hetken minä itkin ja sitten nousin. Minä sanoin:" lupaatko että

et enää ikinä jätä minua yksin". Silmistä alkoi valua uudestaan

kyyneleitä. Gilbert syöksähti ja halasi minua ja sanoi:" en ikinä".

Kun tapahtumasta oli kulunut pari viikkoa olin Gilbertin kanssa

rannalla ja myös Elisabeta ja hänen kaverinsa:

Tino,Berwald,Lukas,Emil,

Antonio,Feli,Lovino ja Feliks olivat rannalla.

Feliks otti aurinkoa, kunnes Gilbert ampui vesi pyssyllä häntä Feliks

kiljaisi kuin tyttö ja huusi: " senkin peruna aivo!" ja lähti

jahtaamaan Gilbertiä. Minä sanoin : lähden hakemaan jäätelöä kuka

haluaa." Elisabeta sanoi :

"minä ja Tino" Tino huusi :"suklaata ja Elisabetalle myös". Sain

jäätelöt juuri kun käännyin törmäsin johonkin joka kaatui maahan.

Katsahdin maahan jossa oli pieni siro vaalea pitkähiuksen tyttö jolla

oli lasit. Minä punastuin ja sanoi:"anteeksi". Tyttö nauroi ja nousi

ja sanoi:" ei mitään, olet söpö kun punastut". Tunsin punastuvan vielä

enemmän ja katsoin jalkojani. Tyttö sanoi:" hei minä olen Emilia".

Minä nostin pääni ja sanoin nolostuneena:" hei minä olen Matthew".

Emilia hymyili ja sanoi" söpö nimi". Minä olin pyörtyä, Mietin mikä

tämä tunne on. Minä sanoin hiljaa:" haluisitko tulla minun kavereitten

kanssa pelaamaan rantapalloa. Tyttö nyöksi iloisesti ja lähdimme

kavereitteni luo. Gilbert näki minut ja huusi:" katsokaa Matthew on

löytäny itselleen tytön". Minä punastuin uudelleen ja katsoin

jalkoihin. Emilia hymyili ja sanoi:" hei olen Emilia ja me törmäsimme

jäätelö jonossa. Gilbert sanoi :" kuinka romanttista. Elisabeta löi

Gilbertiä paistinpannulla päähän mistä liekkin vetäisi sen ja sanoi:"

ääliö , älä nolostuta Matthew enempää". Gilbert valitti:" ai kulta

tuo sattui". Elisabeta naurahti ja sanoi:"se olikin tarkoutus". Tino

sanoi :"mennään nyt pelamaan. kaikki vastasivat:"kyllä". joukkueet

olivat 1 joukke: "Ludwing,Feli,Antonio,Lovino,Elisabeta" 2 joukke oli

:" Tino,Lukas,Emil,minä,Gilbert,Emilia". Meitä oli yksi enemmän, mutta

se ei haitannut. Feliks ja Berwald olivat tuomareita. Peli alkoi.

Feliciano huusi:" Ludwing Ludwing pelasta minut" kaikki muut vain

nauroivat. Minä yritin osua palloon, mutta tömähdin vain maahan jossa

nauroin. peli oli tiukka,mutta joukke 1 voitti yhdellä pistellä, koska

Feli oli juossut palloa karkuun. Me kaikki lähdimme syömään lähimpään

ravintolaa jossa tehtii monista maista ruokaa. Tino ja Berwald ottivat

karjalan paista. Minä otin kunnon pihvin ja Ludwing ja Gilbert myös.

Lukas ja Emil ottivat kalakeittoa ja Feli Antonio ja Lovino ottivat

pastaa . Elisabeta ja Feliks ja Mathias ja Emilia ottivat raamenia.

Kun ruuvat tulivat pöytään Feli huusi kovaa :" pastaa!" Ludwing tukki

Felin suun ja sanoi :" ole hiljaa". Feli ei ottanut kuuleviin korviin

vain selitti muille jotain. vihdoin kun olimme saaneet syötyä vaivalla

ja tuskalle ennenkö tarjoila potkaisi meitä pihalle , joka oli

Mathiaksen syy että meidät meinattii heittään ulos , koska hän

vahingossa nuudelit lensivät Feliksin päälle. Minä vain huokasin ja

olin kävelemässä kotiin Emilian kanssa. Me juttelimme kaikkia mukavaa.

Oli jo kulunut kuukausi kun tapasin Emilian ja Me seurustelimme. Minua

kauhistutti asia kun veljeni oli tulossa käymään. Me odotimme häntä

lentokentällä. Parin minuutin päästä näin veljeni joka juoksi halamaan

minua. Minä nolotti ja tyrkäsin veljeni kauemmaksi ja sanoin:" sinä

lupasit olla nolaamatta minua". Veljeni ei ottanut kuuleviin korviin

vain meni Emilian luo ja sanoi:" olet todella söpö ja vaikutat

mukavalta". Emilia sanoi:" kiitos , aloimme vasta viikko sitten

seurustelemaan". Alfred huusi;" heroo~! Eiköhän lähdetä. Minä nyökksin

nolostuneena ja lähdimme ulos jossa odotti Ludwig hänen uudella

autolla. Alfred höpötti Ludwigille kaikkea. Minä sanoi:" veljeni on

tuomoinen aina yli energinen ". Emilia naurahti ja sanoi:" huomaan".

Vihdoin olimme perillä ja lähdimme kohti hissiä millä menimme ylös.

Alfred taas lauleli omia laulujaan ha minä huusin:" jos et ole hiljaa

saat nukkua käytävällä". Alfred halasi minua ja sanoi:"älä oli

veljellesi niin ilkeä". Minä naurahdin ja sanoin :" kylläpäs olen".

Menimme sisälle ja aloitimme tekemään hampurilaisia veljeni pyynöstä.

Kun olimme syöneet aloimme katsoa rakkaus elokuvaa Emilian pyynnöstä.

Minä aloin nuokkua puolessa välissä kunnes Alfred huusi: heroo ~!

Tämä on tylsä elokuva". Olin pudota sohvalta mutta sain pidettyä

tasapainon. Emilia sanoi :" te miehet ette ymmärrä mitään rakkaus

elokuvien suhteen". Nauroimme veljeni kanssa. Veljeni sanoi:"

nukkumaan" ja Me jäimme kahdestaan sohvalle.

Minä katsoin Emiliaa ja sanoin :" minä rakastan sinua". Emilia

punastuin hieman ja sanoi :" minäkin sinua". Me suutelimme ja jäimme

kahdestaan sohvelle. Minä ajattelin:" vihdoinkin elämä hymyili ja en

olisi uskonut että näin monen vaikean vuoden päästä elämä hymyilisi".


End file.
